


Reversed

by AngstAddicted



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAddicted/pseuds/AngstAddicted
Summary: Trunks ends up in an alternate universe were the Saiyans weren't wiped out. Now they had their sights on Earth and he'll have to team up with the most unlikely allies ever to stop them.





	1. Crash Landing

The flow of time has never been this difficult to traverse before. Trunks actually had to use half of his strength fighting the controls and keeping the time machine on the right path. It was almost as if some divine force was trying to push him off course. It had to happen just as he was traveling back to the past after defeating cell in his timeline, like he hadn't been through enough hardship at this point. He had no idea what would happen to him if he fell into the void of space-time.

Something next to him short circuited and he waved away at the smoke while coughing. He leaned far to the side away from the cloud to see outside and realized he was steering out of the river.

"Oh no."

He tried frantically to veer away from the edge but as the machine flew past the edge it started being pulled down another path, and the force of the pull was enough to break his steering controls. With the machine in fits he traveled precariously down the stream in a panic. Was he be led into another point in time? Into a another universe completely? Would he be lost into the void of space and die?

Trunks gripped the sides of the cockpit for support and kept his eyes shut through all the jittering.

He kept telling himself, "Don't think. Don't think. I'm going to be okay. I'm going to land somewhere and get the machine running again."

Finally, after an hour of rumbling through time, he landed somewhere. It wasn't the usual smooth landing, however. Trunks managed to slow the machine down but upon meeting the ground it tumbled over and he raised his arms over his head to shield himself as it fell against the ground. He opened a manual hatch to crawl out from the machine and take in his surroundings. It looked like he was still on Earth, though the only buildings in sight were in the distant horizon. He cracked his neck and tried to stand up straight after being stuck sitting in a tumbling bucket for so long. He then right into analyzing the time machine's damages.

"Damn it! It's going to take days- maybe months- to fix this."

After sorting through the machine he sensed lifeforms approaching him from the rear. He quickly capsuled the machine and turned around to face a group of vehicles approaching him. There were three vans and two motorbikes heading his way. Trunks was pretty sure they were wondering why a UFO just landed on their planet. The group stopped after circling him and a group of men armed with guns surrounded him. Many wore unkempt uniforms while others wore tattered clothes with scarfs covering their faces.

"Drop your weapon!" came a voice to his right.

Trunks cautiously tossed down his sword and raised his hands in truce.

A man with brown hair, a beard, and tanned skin exited the van in front of him and approached him with his hand on his gun holster. He wore shades but tugged down his scarf to speak.

"We know you came in that machine just now." He pointed up at the sky for evidence. "Left a whole cloud of smoke just for us to track you. Now, are you a human escapee? There hasn't been any destroyed ships in weeks, so it's unlikely that you're an enemy escape pod survivor."

Trunks processed his words but only ended up more confused.

A feminine figure with goggles and red hair pulled back into a bun stepped out from the driver's seat of the van. Her voice sounded matured and dignified. "I know who he is. That's Trunks, prince of the Saiyans."

Murmuring came from the crowd and Trunks looked at the woman hesitantly. How did this group know what Saiyans even were? "You know who I am?"

The woman scoffed and walked towards him casually. "Of course." She lifted off her goggles and although her face was not familiar her eyes were that electric blue he had come to fear. "You are our enemy."

Trunks realized another thing. Somewhere on their person, everyone around him was wearing a red ribbon patch.

"Well, shit. Just my luck."


	2. Apprehended

The brunette man sneered at him. "I see it now. Looks like he got a haircut, too. Must be nice."

The redhead scanned the area around them. "We are in an open field so an ambush isn't possible. Unless the Saiyans have devised a cloaking system, I'm assuming you've come to talk to our leader in person."

Trunks assumed she meant Gero, but he had no idea if this was the distant past or distant future. He cleared his throat. "I am, but I have a question, first."

The woman raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Trunks tried to think of a story on the spot. "My trip here was very… disruptive. What is today's date?"

The man snickered. "He wants to know the date! Like some kinda passerby who forgot his watch!"

The woman stared at Trunks, poker-faced. "The date is March 27, age 787."

That was only a couple of months in the past from where Trunks left. So then why was the Red Ribbon army here?

The man looked at his partner quizzically. "Did you have to throw in the year?"

The woman lowered her voice and said something to him that Trunks couldn't hear.

"Look at him. He looks confused, as if he's lost his memory."

"What?" The man glanced back at Trunks and looked him over. "I guess he does kinda look trashy. But then what the hell do we do with him?"

"That's for our leader to decide."

The woman raised a radio to her lips and asked into it whether they should take the prince in. Silence was heard for a minute before static broke through and a voice replied, "Bring him in".

The two turned back to Trunks, who was contemplating on just killing them, but decided not to since he wouldn't be able to get anymore information out of them.

The brunette pointed at him and raised his voice. "If you are here in peace then come with us! If you so much as raise a fist we use lethal force against you!"

Trunks sighed. "I got it."

The woman nodded off to a grunt. "Arrest him."

The grunt saluted her with a "Yes, Captain," and pulled out a pair of cuffs while walking over to Trunks nervously. His hands shook as he ordered Trunks to put his hands behind his back. Trunks glared at him but did as he was told.

The brunette who seemed to be the Captain's lieutenant turned his head off to the side to spit. "Don't forget to search him. The bastard could be wearing some kind of tracking device."

The grunt nodded and searched through Trunks' pockets. He confiscated his capsule box and brought over to his Captain.

"This is all he had? A sword and a box of capsules? Curious."

He was pushed into the back of the head van and the leaders of the group split up, one in another van and the other sitting across from Trunks in his. They drove through the city Trunks saw earlier, but it seemed deserted despite being in great condition.

The brunette crossed his arms. "Don't bother looking for leverage here. We cleared the city when your spacecraft was spotted landing."

Trunks gaped at him. If they know who he was, why would they assume he would attack civilians? He was starting to piece together that he may have landed in some kind of alternate universe, one where the Red Ribbon army was still alive and apparently in conflict with him. A another version of him. If he could find himself, maybe he'd help him get the hell out of this place. Then again, if that version of him really would attack the innocent, they definitely wouldn't get along. Eventually he was driven into a base and taken into a building. The Captain and her lieutenant led him out of the van and up to the entrance of a building where a tall man with red hair was waiting for them in a waxed cotton jacket.

Trunks freaked out. "Sixteen?" How the hell was Sixteen here? This world must not have belonged to either his timeline nor that of the past Earth he was heading to.

Sixteen glared at him. "What did you call me?"

The Captain waved her hand dismissively. "Pay no mind to what he says, sweetie. Take him to the top suite while I examine his personal wares, okay?"

Sixteen gave her a wary expression. "Yes, Captain."

She smiled at him tenderly and Trunks almost thought they could be related. The lieutenant smirked and pushed Trunks in front of him.

"Get going! Head for that elevator there."

Trunks was losing his patience. Sixteen wasn't looking like he'd be an ally here, and if he was correct in his theory, under those goggles and helmets was a whole army of cybernetic humans he was going to have to fight through. That's going to be a real pain in the ass. Sixteen followed behind him into the elevator, his gaze hawk-like.

Trunks stood beside him as they moved upwards, his eyes focused on the doors in front of him.

"Hey, so… You know me, right?"

Silence. Trunks exhaled and figured that Sixteen was going to do as he was told and ignore him.

"You really respect your Captain, huh? You two seemed close."

He glanced over and saw Sixteen's expression contort into one of appalled fury. He turned to him, his eyes hardened.

"Are you threatening her?"

"What? No- I was just-"

"If you ever mention her in front of me, again, I will make sure you regret it."

Trunks scowled and looked away. Looks like he was getting zero sympathy points from Sixteen, after all. The elevator stopped on the tenth floor of the building. The doors opened into a room with large windows on every wall, giving a view of the entire base. There was one person in the room, his back turned to them with his arms crossed as he looked down at the soldiers working beneath them. Trunks could see that he was wearing a red scarf over a blue windbreaker, dark tattered jeans, and muddied white sneakers. Pretty casual for the apparent leader of the army. His hair was also midnight black, slightly layered with iridescent blue and violet highlights revealed by the sunlight.

"Leave us," he said, evidently to Sixteen. His voice was the most familiar thing Trunks has heard since landing here, but it wasn't a comfort.

Sixteen grunted. "I don't think it would be wise to leave you two alone."

The young man chuckled to himself. "Thank you, but I need you to trust me."

Sixteen looked troubled for a moment, but then closed his eyes. "Very well."

He retreated back into the elevator, and once the doors were closed the young man turned his body ever so slightly to face Trunks. Trunks clenched his teeth upon seeing those crystal blue eyes again. Great. Just how many times was he going to have to kill Android Seventeen?


	3. Meeting

"So you finally grew the balls to face me in person..." Seventeen's gaze slowly became very unguarded, almost pleadingly so. "Why did you come back?" He said gently, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

He suddenly appeared very vulnerable to Trunks, as if they had established some kind of a relationship. Trunks didn't know why, but his face felt warm. "Excuse me?"

Seventeen frowned and spoke more clearly. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"Don't act stupid. Gero told me what game you're playing at. You're not going to fool me just because you got a clean cut and new clothes."

Trunks became dumbfounded. "Gero?"

Seventeen sighed and tilted his head to the side. "The woman who ordered your capture?"

"Huh? What do you mean? That wasn't Gero?"

"If you've heard that name before, you're probably thinking of her husband, the former late leader of the army. You can call her 21 if you prefer."

"Seriously? That guy had a wife?"

"Shocking, I know. Don't change the subject. She told me you looked like a lost puppy. That your mind might've been jumbled around in your spacecraft." Seventeen walked towards him and then stood so close that Trunks had to lean back to keep his personal space. "Are you pretending to lose your memories so I can lower my guard again, you scheming asshole?"

Trunks swallowed. "My memories are just fine."

Seventeen placed his hands on his hips and took a step back. "Then what's the deal, did your dad exile you to Earth for doing such a crappy job taking it over?"

"Huh?" Trunks processed what he just heard. "Wait...HUH?"

Seventeen looked just as confused as Trunks felt. "Why are you playing dumb?"

Trunks became exasperated. "I seriously have no idea what the hell you're saying!"

"What are you talking about!? You just said you had your memories!"

"Not from here!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not from your Earth!"

"I know that, dumbass! You're an alien!"

"No, I mean I'm not from this version of Earth!"

"What?"

"I'm from an alternate universe! I crashed here and I have no idea what the fuck is going on, okay!?"

Seventeen stared at him, his mouth slightly opened. "Seriously? That has to be…" his voice died off, then he closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. When he looked back up at him his face was super pissed off. "...The worst excuse of a story I've ever heard! Seriously! You should have stuck with getting your memory lost!"

Now Trunks was the one leaning over Seventeen. "I'm telling you the truth! Wait, why are my hands still- ugh!" He broke out of his cuffs and roared in frustration.

Seventeen rolled his eyes. "Do you have to be so dramatic? Why can't you just be honest with me for once in your life and-"

A ring interrupted them from a console beside them. Seventeen gawked at it and pressed a button under a small flashing light. "What now!?"

"Sir! Incoming transmission from Prince Trunks!"

Seventeen stared at the intercom, frozen. "What the hell did you just say?" He asked softly.

"Uhh, incoming transmission? From the head alien spaceship?"


	4. Called

Seventeen's eyes bewilderingly darted between Trunks and the microphone. He waved his free arm at Trunks, motioning over to side and said in a rushed, low voiced to hide beside the monitor in front of them. Trunks did so puzzledly and Seventeen pressed the button again.

"Put him on screen."

The monitor turned on and Seventeen's eyes went wide with shock. Trunks heard what was uncannily his own voice coming through the screen.

"You look surprised to see me." The voice sounded disappointed. "Scared even."

Seventeen steeled his eyes on the screen. "I'm not scared of you."

"I know, Lapis."

Trunks was taken aback. Lapis?

The voice became earnest. "You becoming afraid of me is the last thing I want to happen. I'm not trying to break your rebellious nature, you now. I admire your bravery, but you will see that surrendering to me is the best decision. In the end."

Lapis crossed his arms. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child."

"I'm not, I'm talking to you as an equal. That's why we have these chats alone. Because it's us."

Seventeen, or Lapis, scowled. "That won't stop you from lying to me."

"Yes, I withheld information about who I was, but would you have believed me if I told you I was an alien?"

"You used me. You made me lower my guard as your ships approached the Earth. I will never forgive you."

"I didn't use you… I wanted you to join me. I was sent to Earth to either kill you or recruit you as a worthy ally. Killing you is not an option for me. It's the only thing stopping me from destroying your base right now."

Lapis looked infuriated, but his eyes were full of pain. "How could you do something like that?"

The voice was calm. "Earth isn't the first planet I've conquered. I know how what brings them to their knees. It's always the death of many that gets to them. Resistance is futile. Your enhanced soldiers made to stop us only makes us more eager to enlist them. I didn't want to start a war. The Earthlings trust you. All you had to do was tell them to give in. But you didn't. You're stubborn and that's what I like about you, but you're also afraid of giving up control. Now look at what your decision has caused. I could only do so much to keep my army from targeting civilians. It won't be long before your cities are obliterated. I know that's not what you want. That's not what I want, either…" The voice became beseeching and hushed. "Please… accept my proposal before it's too late. Before I make you hate me completely."

Lapis' eyes were shimmering, but he remained angry. "I already hate you."

"Lapis-"

He shut the transmission and hung his head over the console.

Well, that was extremely awkward. That conversation was super dramatic and- wasn't it- no it was definitely intimate. Trunks wasn't sure what to do.

He coughed. "Um, you okay?"

Lapis wiped his face with his sleeve and stood up straight. "I'm fine." His eyes were still staring off into the distance. "Do you agree with him? That I should give up and let the Saiyans enslave humanity?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But what?"

"I thought... the Red Ribbon Army were the bad guys too?"

Lapis finally met his eyes so he could judge him properly.

"The Army was only like that under its previous leaders. Then Gero, or as I said before, 21, took it and reformed it from the inside out. She handed leadership to me when the invasion started." He turned and leaned back against the console and raised his chin up. "I'm like a freaking mascot to the people of Earth. I 'inspire them' by leading the rebellion against the Saiyans, but 21 is the real mastermind of the organization. She personally created and administered cybernetics to our strongest soldiers. While her husband wanted to wipe our memories and turn us inside out to create weapons of mass destruction, her modifications to his blueprints makes it so that we are strong enough to fight without giving up our humanity. They still experience tiredness and hunger. It's what makes them more than machines."

"So then… you remember who you were?"

Lapis glimpsed at him. "More or less. Gero was experimenting on me and my sister when she stopped him. She took over the procedure and could only save what was left of our memories. She helped us get revenge. We owe her."

"Okay, so… I have a another question for you, what's keeping you from joining them?"

Lapis turned and looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "Maybe when I was young and immature I might've thought joining a race of space pirates and treating planets as play-things would be all fine-and-dandy but that's not who I am anymore. My sister has a family which means I have a family. I would never turn my back on them."

"Wow…" Trunks leaned against the wall and felt like he was getting a migraine from this hell of a day. "This universe is bat-shit crazy."

Lapis looked humored and actually smiled for once. "Okay, so I maybe I believe your ridiculous story now, but can I trust you not to join the Saiyans against us?"

Trunks sent him an offended expression. "Listen, I'M the protector of Earth in my universe so I don't care who the hell's attacking. They can take the Earth over my dead body."

Lapis stared at him, shocked. Then he started to laugh while tears returned to his eyes and Trunks wondered if he broke him.

When his laughter died off he looked at Trunks wistfully. "That's all I ever wanted to hear you say."


	5. Bickering

Trunks explained his situation in greater detail while Lapis leaned against a table in the center of the room. Lapis grabbed a glass bottle off the table and pulled out the cork.

"So let me get this straight. You come from an alternate reality where the Saiyans are completely wiped out except for you?"

"Right."

"And you've been living your whole life fighting me and my sister who are literally terrorizing machines straight out of a b-rated horror movie?"

"Well… yeah. I  _was."_

Lapis thought about what he was insinuating. Then he flinched in realization. "Oh my God. You killed us didn't you."

Trunks replied awkwardly, "Yeeeaaah. You guys kind of killed everyone I cared about."

Lapis slumped into the chair beside him. He ran a hand through his hair and took a swig from the bottle.

"God. And I thought I had it bad. But if things are reversed here and you're the terrorizing b-movie alien then…" He pressed the glass against his forehead. "Will he kill everyone  _I_ care about? Am I supposed to kill  _him_?"

"That's your decision, but after hearing that phone call, I'm willing to do it for you. I can't believe growing up on my father's planet would turn me into such a dick."

Lapis smiled half-heartedly. "I know he's a dick, but… Is it selfish that I don't want him to die?"

Trunks sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Look… I'm not sure what kind of-," he became flustered, " _love-hate_  relationship you two have but you should end his life now before anymore lives are lost."

Lapis flushed lightly and frowned. "You're aren't going to defend him? He  _is_  you."

"You're not pissed off that I killed my version of  _you_ , are you?"

Lapis spun the bottle in his hands watched the liquid swirl around.

"Well, _no_ , but… I wanted to believe him when he said he didn't want to hurt people. I don't think he's doing this because he wants to." Lapis leaned over and crossed his arms against the table. "I thought I knew him so well. He pretended to be an Earthling for months, and he was kind to humans. That couldn't have been fake. He's the only Saiyan I've ever seen smile in a way that wasn't sadistic." Lapis raised his bottle and offered it to Trunks.

Trunks took it tentatively and sat down. His averted his eyes from Lapis and took a sip. "You have feelings for him, right? That's why you can't kill him."

Lapis didn't look at him, but sat up straight. "You're right. I loved him. We were together until I found out he wanted me to rule an army of space raiders with him. Was it so hard for him just to ignore his messed up responsibilities and just be a normal person?"

Trunks was pretty sure he was beet-red and decided to talk about anything else but his alternate relationship with Lapis. "I think my father would kill him-  _me_ if I did that."

Lapis glared at him. "So what? Maybe he should kill his own dad and become king and force the Saiyans to be less insane."

"They'd just turn against him."

Lapis banged a fist against the table and the edge splitted off. "So what?! Is killing him is the only option?"

Trunks kind of pitied him."I'm sorry… unless he somehow convinces the others to leave the Earth alone, that's the only thing we can do."

"What will the other Saiyans do if he dies? What if he was right and he's the only thing keeping Earth from being overwhelmed right now by the full force of their army?"

"You both can't be at a stalemate forever. Are you just going to fight them until they run away, or are you going to push back until there's no threat left?"

Lapis looked opposed to his statement. "Are you saying we wipe them out before we do?"

Trunks banged the bottle against the table and shattered it. "Their society is based on honor! They are never going to retreat! Your world is doomed unless you eliminate everything that threatens it!"

Lapis slammed his hands against what was left of the table and stood up. "You're just as bad as them!"

Trunks stood up and returned his piercing gaze back at him. "I do what it takes to survive!"

Another voice cutted in. "What the hell is going on!?"

Beneath the sounds of the two yelling at each other, the elevator doors had opened and someone had walked in with blonde hair and a fleece jacket on. Trunks identified her instantly as Android Eighteen. He was so startled by her sudden appearance that his arm was instinctively raised to charge a blast at her. She was only slightly provoked by him and placed her hands on her hips, turning her head to her twin and ignoring Trunks completely.

"Lapis, care to explain why you're bickering with the General of the Saiyan army in the center of our military base?" She eyed the table between them distastefully. "Breaking furniture, no less?"

Lapis grumbled and crossed his arms like a brooding child. "We weren't bickering. We were discussing the plan of attack against our alien menace."

Eighteen looked bewildered. "What does that mean? Did you two finally kiss and make-up?"

Trunks and Lapis sent each other glares of resentment. Lapis shook his head as a no.

"This isn't Trunks."

Eighteen knitted her brows. "Do I look stupid?"

Lapis rolled his head back and groaned while Trunks threw up his hands in vexation, yelling, "Is this going to happen with everyone I met?! Because I can just pack up and leave!"

Lapis stabbed a finger at him. "You! Shut up!" He casted his finger over to his sister. "Lazuli! This guy isn't our version of Trunks! He's from an alternate reality or universe or whatever the fuck you call it! Understand?!"

Eighteen- no- Lazuli's mouth fell open. "What?" She looked Trunks up and down. "He  _is_ more trashy looking, but-"

Trunks challenged her, troubled, yelling, "Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

She went back to ignoring him and asked Lapis, "How do you know?"

Lapis tossed his finger accusingly at the monitor but finally calmed down his voice. "Because, one of them is here, and the other one just had a lovely chat with me from goddamn outer space."

Lazuli's eyes grew wide. "Seriously? I thought we had enough crazy shit happening."

"Apparently not."

"Whatever the case, it's going to take more than your word for it to convince the others."

Lapis' eyes wandered off in consideration. "Then he can hide until more Saiyans show up and he can prove his loyalty." He glanced over at Trunks hesitantly. "You're still staying right?"

Trunks sighed loudly with his eyes shut. "Like I said, I'm going to fight for the Earth, It doesn't matter what version I'm on." He muttered under his breath, "Even though I wish this was just a dream and I'm gonna wake up and have some peace and quiet for once in my life."

Lapis smirked, hearing him just fine. "Yeah? Well you're not the only one, pal."

Lazuli crossed her arms and said to Trunks, "You better be our deus ex machina, or I'll be really pissed off."

Lapis replied, "As long as he tries his best, I'll be grateful." He turned and nodded at Trunks. "Thank you, Trunks."

Trunks looked away sheepishly. "It's nothing..."

When Trunks peeked back at the twins, they were smiling at him, gratified.


	6. Plan

Lapis led Trunks to a another room that with some furniture and papers strung about. Lapis walked in the center and gestured around.

"It's not much but I don't exactly need sleep as much as you. You can stay on this floor the right opportunity arises for you to reveal yourself again. Then you stay in whatever room you want."

"Wait, so this was  _your_ room?"

Lapis smirked cheekily and held his hands behind his back. "What, afraid the bed-sheets will smell like me?"

Trunks grimaced. "Don't flirt with me."

Lapis frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Man, you're so much more of a stuck-up than him. I would think you'd be just as into me as he was."

Trunks reddened. "Yeah, well, guess again."

"Oh, well. It's not like you're not attracted to me or anything."

"What!? I am  _not-_ "

Lapis was already strolling past him and stopped at the door entrance.

Trunks threw his hands down into fists at his side. "The  _nerve!_ "

"I'll be your babysitter until our next strike. Once our forces get accustomed to you, you can join them in the mess hall." Lapis turned his head around to look at him. "I'm sure you're hungry. I'll be bringing your meals personally, so I suggest you control that temper."

" _I suggest_ you control  _yourself_  before I- hey!"

Lapis closed the door on him.

Lapis met Lazuli and 21 in the conference room. They both caught her up to speed.

21 rubbed her chin in thought with a skeptical look on her face. "So he's willing to help us?"

Lapis nodded. "Right. He said it doesn't matter what version of Earth he's on, he'd fight to protect it."

21 smiled. "How honorable of him."

Lapis' eyes trailed to the floor. "He is good-natured, but his solution to all his problems is to treat his enemies without mercy."

"I can understand why. He wasn't given any in his world."

Lapis thought about that. Having to protect the world by himself, determined not to lose anything else. How desperate and unforgiving that would be.

Lazuli spoke up hesitantly. "I'm sorry to say, but I kind of agree with him. If the Saiyans fight without empathy then why should we?" Lapis opened his mouth and she raised up a finger to silence him. "I know- We're better than them. But he's right, they're never going to stop attacking us. Treating them with the same level of violence is our only option, besides…"

Lapis knew what she was going to say. He tilted his head up and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. "Do you really want me accept? After all he's done?"

Lazuli huffed. "Of course not, but…If you joined became his spouse or general or whatever the hell he wants from you then you could command the Saiyans to leave the Earth alone!"

Lapis shook his head solemnly. "I can't just do that, Lazuli…"

Lazuli touched his shoulder. "I know he hurt you, and I hate him for that, but that's the only choice if peace is what you want."

Lapis pulled her hand away and remained silent.

21 sighed. "Lapis, don't make this so hard. If you really care about him, then you should accept his proposal. Your sentiments towards him are what's holding us back. But I know personally what it's like to be married to a monster. I don't envy your decision. If this is too much for you, you can step down and let us take over."

"I can't. I don't want decisions being made without me knowing what's going on. This whole conflict is between me and him."

"It doesn't concern just you and him. You need to make a decision before it's too late."

Lapis scoffed. "I'm so sick of hearing those words! 'Before it's too late-' it's already too late! Either choice could end in failure. I could surrender and have no say in what happens to Earth! What I  _need_ is certainty!"

Lapis storm off the window with his back turned to the others. When that man showed up, he really hoped with all his heart that it was his Trunks. That they were finally going to work through their issues in person and through transmissions that might not even be private. He just wanted to have a real conversation with him. He knew if they did he could finally make his decision. He wasn't ready to turn his back on neither Earth nor him.

* * *

The hints were there from the very beginning. The very first thing he said to him was a question.

"Is it true that you are the strongest fighter on Earth?"

Lapis was intrigued. The man before him appeared as though he'd seen his fair number of fights, with scars peeking out from beneath his clothes here and there. If he wasn't attracted to him Lapis' would've told him to get lost.

"Pretty much."

He seemed at a loss for words.

"Are you alright there?

"Sorry, it's just- you're not what I was expecting."

Lapis noticed how his face turned red.

"Oh, I know what you expected. A huge hulk of a man with bulging muscles. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Disappointed? That has yet to be determined."

Lapis was thrown off. "What does that mean?"

"My name is Trunks. I'd like to fight you, to test my strength against yours."

Lapis was skeptical, thinking he was some kind of arrogant fool.

"And what do  _I_  get out of it?"

"Well, if I prove to be entertaining… maybe you'd let me stick around?"

He had a hopeful look on his face and Lapis accepted without a second thought.

Lapis didn't think their battle would last for more than five seconds. He was shocked to find someone who could actually pose a challenge for him. The fight was drawn out as Lapis powered up each time he suspected his opponent was holding back. He was impressed at first, but anxious by the prospect of losing. Still, it was the best entertainment he had in a while, and he could tell that Trunks felt the same. When Trunks conceded in the end, Lapis wasn't conceived he truly won. He wondered later on if he just trying to spare his feelings, though he could also had just been fatigued after losing track of time.

They were compatible in every way. They had never argued or had a real fight. Trunks told Lapis that he was from out of town and that he wasn't fully adapted to its customs. He never asked anything ridiculous or obvious like asking what a car or cell phone was. He just had a look on his face like it was new to him. All those times Trunks almost told the truth but didn't. Until the fleet was sent on course for Earth.

They were in his apartment, content with lounging on the couch in each other's arms and listening to the rain fall outside. Lapis had given up on finding something interesting on TV and found the ambiance calming, especially while his boyfriend's fingers massaged his hair. It had taken Trunks a while for him to initiate acts of affection. Lapis had figured he had been afraid of intimacy, not raised on a planet where love was rare and unorthodox.

"Lapis. I need to tell you something. Something important."

Lapis' heart started to race anxiously. He only had to move his head slightly to look Trunks in the eyes, as it was nestled against his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Would you still love me, no matter what I say… or do?"

Lapis settled his head in the crook of Trunks' neck. "That's a dumb question."

Trunks lifted up his chin. "I'm being serious here."

Lapis searched his eyes in confusion. It took a long time for either of them to even use the word 'love' out of embarrassment. Even at that moment, Lapis could feel his skin warming up just discussing it.

Lapis pulled away from him. "Will you lighten up?" He tugged at a strand of his own hair anxiously. "Of course I'd- I would, okay?"

Trunks looked appeased with that answer and stood up from the couch. "What I'm about to tell you is going to be really hard to believe." He extended a hand towards him. "It would be easier to show you."

* * *

Suddenly, Lapis' thoughts were interrupted by the blaring of alarms throughout the base. His eyes grew wide and Lazuli ran to his side.

She grabbed his arm out of concern. "Another attack already?!"

21 followed suit, her radio raised to her ear. Lapis heard the voice on the other side calling for reinforcements.

"Looks like you were right about one thing, Commander," she said, mournfully. "It's already too late."


	7. East City

Trunks was reading through mission reports when the alarms blared. He tossed the papers away and ran to the console Lapis used earlier to tune into the orders being announced.

"All units prepare for deployment and report to the hangars! I repeat-"

Trunks turned and ran for the elevator. When it arrived, Lapis was inside to met him, looking relieved.

"Glad you didn't blow out a window to head for the action…"

Trunks walked inside, irritated. "What happened?"

Lapis kept a straight face. "There's been a breakout at the base where we keep and interrogate our prisoners."

"As if that would ever had worked."

"I thought the same at first. If it wasn't for 21's ingenuity, it would have been pointless. But it's not just that, there's another attack occurring in the East Capital."

"They're trying to spread out your forces thin. You need to sacrifice the base and focus all reinforcements to East City."

Lapis nodded. "You're right. Protecting the civilians is our utmost priority. 21 will see to the breakout personally." He held out an earpiece to Trunks. "Use this so we can communicate."

Trunks glared at the device, but took it. "Just so you know," he said, putting it on, "I'm not taking any orders from you."

Lapis sighed. "That doesn't surprise me at all. Just remember, trust goes both ways. You're not protecting the world alone anymore."

Trunks didn't reply.

Trunks and Lapis flew to East City, being the fastest way to respond to the crisis. They could see a Saiyan warship over the city in the distance. Lazuli had gotten to the City before them, and was sending Lapis a call.

"Lapis, the Saiyans are spread out throughout the city."

Lapis scowled and shouted to Trunks, "They're all over the city!"

Trunks raised his voice over the wind. "As soon as we join the fight the ship is going to send reinforcements. I'm going to destroy it with a blast outside of the city. That should get the the other's attention."

Before Lapis could approve, Trunks stopped in mid-air and charged a burning attack strong enough to destroy the ship and the crew inside. Lapis watched reluctantly but didn't stop him. The blast flew off and he was astonished by the force of it. The ship blew up in a huge explosion so powerful, every piece was disintegrated so that no debris fell into the city.

Trunks sensed strong ki approaching them.

Lapis sensed something else. "Look out!"

He dove in front of Trunks and summoned a barrier as a barrage of blasts hit them. When the dust cleared, they were surrounded by four Saiyans soldiers.

"There's never this many in one place…" Lapis realized would that could mean. If they're all in one place, and they knew he would come, then they're here to either kill him or capture him.

One of the Saiyans noticed Trunks and was startled. "P-prince Trunks! What are you doing here?

One of the Saiyans towered over the others and was presumably their task leader. "He clearly got wind of our plan and is here to punish us." He stabbed a finger at Trunks. "Destroying our ship will only prove to the others that you really are sentimental towards humans, protecting them even though they're just bugs under your heel! If you had attacked their cities we would have conquered Earth long ago!"

Trunks and Lapis exchanged a glance. So, they weren't ordered to attack by the higher-ups. Lapis seemed distracted by more than that, but he nodded and Trunks turned his hardened gaze back on their opponents.

"You're wrong," he said, walking towards the leader, "Humans aren't the bugs… you are."

In flash, he punched the Saiyan in the face, and he collapsed to the ground. Two other Saiyans attacked him in response, while Lapis fired blasts at the third. Trunks felt nothing from their attacks, and after taking one of them out with ease the other gaped at him.

He stared at his sword in shock. He examined Trunks more closely. "Your tail is gone- you really are a traitor to your people! Y-you're not killing me!"

The Saiyan threw a flash of light up into the air. Him and his remaining ally began to transform beneath it.

Trunks was confused and didn't understand what was happening.

Lapis gasped. "Trunks! Their tails! Cut them off!"

Trunks quickly sliced through their tails in an instant, causing the two to drop to their knees in pain. He was about to slice through their heads when Lapis grabbed his arm back.

"Wait!" Lapis looked down on their enemies. "Who organized your attack?"

The Saiyans glared at him. One of them coughed up blood and said, "As if we'd tell you. You're the one we were sent to kill. Without you, the King would have no reservations in destroying Earth."

Lapis shrugged and released Trunks. "Then die."

Trunks stabbed the Saiyan through the chest, causing the other to lose his resolve.

"W-wait!" the Saiyan raised his arms. "It was-"

He was interrupted by their leader, who had pulled himself off the ground, his body pulsating beneath the artificial light. He blasted subordinate's head off. "Coward!" He began to grow in size. "Fools! Should have killed me when you had the chance!"

Lapis cursed and Trunks was shocked by the increase in power. "What is this?"

Lapis shook his head. "21 told me about this, how the glands within the tail activate under certain conditions to trigger a transformation- but I don't know how much stronger they become!"

The Saiyan grew to a gigantic ape and roared.

Trunks gripped his sword with both hands. "I'll take care of the tail!"

Before he could fly off, the ape slammed his fists down on him and crushed him against the ground. Lapis jumped into the air to avoid the force of the impact.

"Trunks!" He charged a blast and threw it into the monster's face. "Over here, you bastard!"

The ape ignored Lapis and charged a ki blast in his mouth, clearly intent on killing his captive. Trunks powered up his ki, shocked by the amount of force he had to use burst out of the ape's grasp. Knowing that he wouldn't be able land his blast on Trunks now, the ape turned his head towards the city.

Lapis cried out, "No!" and flew in front of the ape to summon an energy barrier just before the blast could fire. Lapis staggered under its overwhelming power.

"T-trunks! The tail!"

Trunks could barely hear him over the sound of the blast, but he knew what to do. He flew around the ape and dove for the tail, swinging down his sword upon it with all his strength. The beast yelled out in pain and begun shrinking in size. As he returned to his normal form he charged at Trunks, who dodged and stabbed him in the chest. The Saiyan coughed out blood, then laughed sarcastically.

"I suppose... I should be honored…" He fell over on his back, dead.

Lapis ran over to the scene. "I can't believe how powerful he became…"

Trunks sheathed his sword, "You've never saw that form until now?"

"No… apparently the Saiyans had thought we were too weak to justify its use."

"Then it looks like they aren't going to underestimate you any longer..."

Trunks looked past Lapis. "Looks like there was more in the city."

Lapis turned around and saw two pods retreating into the sky. "They must have seen their leader fall." he pulled up his radio and disclosed their current location.

He walked closer to Trunks. "Lazuli took out two of them, but there are still people trapped in collapsed or burning buildings."

Trunks began to run past him. "Then we have no time to lose."


	8. Irony

Lapis followed him and they split off into the city. The Army was already on the scene, gathering survivors and settling down the chaos. Trunks did what he could to offer help, but most civilians were too afraid or angry with him to accept it. Some of them didn't notice, though, and he was able to carry a man with crushed legs to a medic and help save people from beneath collapsed buildings by sensing their ki.

After finding another family the building above them was especially fragile. He made it just in time to grab a child before debris could crush her. Her mother ran over and took her from his arms. "Thank you so much-" Her face became terrified. "Y-you're...!"

Trunks ran past her to a cloud of smoke on the next street. "Sorry, can't talk!"

As he approached the source of the smoke he caught sight of Lapis leaving the building with a toddler in his arms. When Lapis kneeled down to let him go, even more kids ran up and hugged him.

Lapis smiled sheepishly. "It's alright, you're all safe now."

Trunks found it jarring to see people fear him, adoring Lapis instead. He had mixed feelings in teaming up with him, but after seeing him putting the lives of others before his own… it's kind of unreal that he was finding him admirable.

Lapis noticed him approaching and stood up, saying, "I got it taken care of here. Lazuli says the main issue was helping the injured and stopping jerks who were taking advantage of the chaos. The soldiers were a great help with that."

"Do they usually join you in battle?"

Lapis watched the kids run to their beckoning parents. "I prefer to handle Saiyans personally to avoid casualties. There's never been more than two sent to Earth at a time. This was the most devastating, for them to target the innocent like this… I blame myself."

Trunks frowned. "You shouldn't. With that many Saiyans around it's inevitable that people will get hurt."

Lapis looked up at him, surprised. "You don't think it could have been prevented?"

"If you never jumped in front of that blast in time, there wouldn't even be a city here. You were willing to risk your life to save others." Trunks turned his back towards him. "Don't act so brooding. It doesn't suit you."

Lapis smirked. "I'll leave it to you, then."

* * *

Later, the Saiyans who retreated from the city were captured and brought on board the head ship. They were brought to their knees before the throne of their General and Prince. Despite their gall and malice towards him, panic and confusion covered their faces. Although he was composed, fury burned in his eyes.

"Did you really think I did not notice a ship from my own fleet sneak off and attack Earth? Acting out without orders- who made you think that you could turn your back on me so easily?"

One of the prisoners glared at him. "You're the traitor!"

He was immediately blasted into pieces. The other prisoner recoiled as the General's hand moved to his direction. "Care to join him?"

The prisoner sweated profusely. "Alright, I'll talk!" He was lifted to his feet by two guards.

The General lowered his hand. "Then talk."

"We attacked the East Capital to lure the cybernetic human into a trap, but there was someone new with him who fought us like it was nothing!"

"What did this  _new_ enemy look like?"

"W-well, I was using my scanner to examine him and he  _looked…_ "

"Out with it."

"He looked exactly like you, but without a tail. I was convinced he was you until this very moment."

"...I see." The General gestured to a guard. "Confiscate his scanner and examine the readings."

One of the guards nodded and did as he commanded as he stood up from his throne and walked towards the prisoner. His rage seethed out in his words as he said, "As for you. I already know who's conspiring against me." He gripped the prisoner's neck and lifted him off the ground as the captive struggled under his grasp. "You're of no more use to me." He crushed his windpipe with the slightest squeeze, and dropped the lifeless body to the ground.

Trunks walked away from the scene, ordering his lieutenant to bring the data from the scanners to him once its been retrieved. He couldn't stand another second in that room without blowing the ship in two. How dare those bastards attack Lapis? To the others, he was a formidable ally to recruit into their forces. Killing him would be a waste of talent. For him, Lapis was the light of his life.

When he got to his chambers, he managed to calm down after staring at a photo of his beloved that he kept on him, always. "Lapis… I'm so sorry that I let this happen."

A signal from his screen came and he put the photo away. He softly said out loud, "Retrieve message."

The lieutenant appeared on screen. "Sir. It appears that the traitor was telling the truth. Our reconnaissance shows us someone who is an exact match to your appearance."

"Excuse me?"

Images appeared on screen of his doppelganger. In one, Lapis was standing by his side. Something inside him burned. "Don't let these images be seen by any other crew members, they'll only confuse them. I'll handle this personally."


	9. Chapter 9

On the way back to base, Trunks processed what had happened. He thought about how the medics of the Red Ribbon Army treated the injured. Food and supplies were being given out to those who lost their homes. He had caught sight of Lapis bandaging the leg of an old woman. It always frustrated Trunks to no end that the androids from his world looked like angels but were actually demons. Now he was frustrated that they  _weren't_ demons and he's having a hard time finding reasons to hate them. Especially Lapis, who he spoke to the most. He can't even compare him to the 17 he knew at all. Lapis values life and uses his powers for others rather than himself. His smiles were gentle and kind, and they made Trunks' feel strange, which was annoying.

He followed Lapis to a room with a large round table in the center. Lazuli and 21 were already there. The meeting room, as Lapis called it.

"Mission report," said Lapis as he leaned over the table.

21 interacted with a screen on the table, pulling up images of prisoners. "All prisoners are detained save for one. There have been no other spacecraft detected leaving the atmosphere besides those at East City. The escapee must be in hiding here on Earth."

Lapis exclaimed and pushed against the table, leaving a dent. Lazuli placed a hand over his own.

Trunks clenched his fist but focused on the images. "If he was working with the others he'd attack this base. He'd know our forces have split off to look for him and support East City. Otherwise-"

21 interjected, "We have men deployed in every city within proximity to the prison. If he makes a move anywhere else, we'll know."

Lapis glared at the screen. "We can't just wait for him to make a move!"

Trunks walked up beside him. "You don't have to."

Lapis turned his eyes towards him and Trunks could see how worried he was. He understood exactly how he felt, not knowing when or where the enemy could attack. Trunks saw himself in Lapis, the stubborn part that refused in being helpless to protect others. He softened his gaze and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll find him. It's going to be alright."

Lapis' eyes widened. "How?"

"I can search for his ki."

"His what?"

"His life energy?"

"Seriously?"

Across the table, 21 lowered her gaze. "Just be sure to capture him alive."

The anxiety in Lapis' eyes became determination. "I'm going too."

Trunks shook his head. "It's too dark tonight. I'll be able to sense him out there, but you'll be vulnerable."

Lapis glanced away. "...Alright."

21 replied, "We'll still follow behind from a distance to take him in after you subdue him."

Trunks finally looked at 21. "Why the hell is capturing these guys so important to you?"

"How do you think we found out about their strengths and weaknesses?"

Trunks scoffed.  _You have no idea what Saiyans are capable of._

He turned to leave, but his sleeve caught something. He glanced back and saw Lapis holding him back.

"Trunks, be careful."

Trunks smiled reassuringly. "I got this… Lapis."

Then, after two seconds when he realized he was smiling, he pulled away and said, "Are you doubting my strength now?"

Lapis raised his eyebrows. "Were you doubting mine? It's not your strength I'm worried about, genius. It's your arrogance."

"What arrogance?"

"You looked so smug in that battle earlier before that big ape crushed you into the ground."

"Oh, come on-"

21 cleared her throat. "You should get going."

Trunks walked off in a huff.

Lazuli looked at her brother and caught him smirking endearingly after him.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

21 snuck up behind them and gripped them by the ears. "Focus on the mission, you two."

* * *

Trunks flew up into the air and closed his eyes, attempting to sense anything stronger than a human. He gave thought to what Lapis said, but he won't underestimate his opponents now that he knows what they're capable of. He sensed something powerful from the East and rushed there immediately. He found it strange that the terrain became more barren the farther he traveled towards the source. As he was finally reaching his destination, he heard static in his ear.

"Trunks-" Lapis' voice cutted in and out of signal.

Trunks froze in the air and tried to hear him better. "Lapis? What's wrong?"

"A-  _sshhhh -_ heading to your posit-"

Suddenly, Trunks sensed someone and turned around just in time to counter the Saiyan he had been searching for. He avoided his punch and kicked him in the gut, causing his to opponent crouch over in pain. "You've got nowhere to run!"

The Saiyan started to shake, and when he looked up Trunks realized he was laughing in increasing volume.

"I could say the same for you."

Trunks paused, and then sensed something above him. He felt the light hit his face from the approaching spacecraft. Several Saiyans had already exited the ship and were diving straight for him.

Trunks sighed and looked back to his original opponent, who was squinting at him.

"Gotta say, I was expecting the Android,  _your majesty._ What a pleasant surprise to have you take his place."

The air around Trunks pulsated with raw energy.

"Screw this."

He didn't care if he killed the prisoner. He was going to stop all of those Saiyans right here and now before they could attack anyone else.

He roared and as his ki flared a shockwave bursted from his body and knocked back all enemies with such force, even their spaceship was sent crashing down into the earth.

When the opponent before him lowered his arms, his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Y-your hair…"

Trunks raised his arms towards the enemies above him, and fired a heat dome attack.

* * *

Lapis was within distance of Trunks' location within 21's plane. He had just found a signal descending quickly from the Earth's atmosphere, and had tried to warn to him. He fearfully turned towards Lazuli to suggest going to his aid, before feeling something in the air, and then the plane shook roughly. He gained his footing and ran to the exit. Lazuli called after him, but he didn't stop. He had to be sure that Trunks was okay.


	10. Return

With his enhanced vision, Lapis spotted Trunks standing among the rubble of a spacecraft. He could see no other bodies. He landed onto the ground in front of Trunks, who wore a tired expression. He searched his eyes, waiting for an explanation. 

“Trunks…” 

“I did what you wanted. I didn’t hold back.”   

Lapis’ eyes widened. “You killed them all?”

“They were going to ambush you.”

Lapis turned his head away. “You killed them because you wanted to.” 

He felt arms grab his shoulders and he looked up into hurt blue eyes. 

“I’m so sick of being treated like the bad guy here. You think I’m the monster? They would have shown you no mercy. I killed them because _they_ wanted to kill _you_.”

Lapis shook his head solemnly.

“It’s not about morals. You could have left one alive for questioning, stupid.” He grabbed the hands on his shoulders and pulled them away. “How did you defeat them so quickly? Are you alright?” 

Trunks must have realized what he said before was weird, because he started to avoid eye contact. “I’m fine. I told you I got this, didn’t I?” 

“That doesn’t answer-” 

Suddenly, Lazuli’s voice came into their ears. 

“There’s another spacecraft heading towards your position!”

Lapis and Trunks looked upwards and prepared themselves for battle. This ship was smaller than what they’ve seen before. As it landed, Trunks seemed to come to a revelation. 

“This life force… I feel like I know who it is.” He sent a look of concern towards Lapis. “Stay behind me.” 

Lapis raised a questioning eyebrow but watched as the door to the ship was raised. His eyes widened in shock as the Saiyan Prince emerged from the craft.

Trunks’ eyes widened. He looked way different from him, yet they were clearly the same person. His armor was black and white with gold on the edges. 

 

Lapis started to walk towards him, but then Trunks raised an arm to block his path. Lapis felt conflicted, but the only thing he was sure of was that he wanted to hit the both of them. 

He raised his voice and said, “What are you doing here, Trunks?” 

“I took notice of the ship that was dispatched without my knowledge and thought you were in danger.” He kept his eyes trained on the man who looked just like him. “But I see you have a new ally. I didn't realize that you would go so far as to clone me, Lapis.” 

The alternate Trunks stepped forward. “Listen, I'll give you five seconds to send your fleet away or else I'm killing you here and now.”

Lapis grabbed Trunks' shoulder. “You are _not_ killing him!” 

The Saiyan warlord approached them, his eyes strained on Lapis.

"I'd like to see him try."

Trunks placed himself between them. 

"That's close enough."

"Get out of my way." 

"You're not getting Earth."

"If we can't have it, we'd just destroy it."

Lapis hitched a breath. He felt like he didn't know who these people were anymore.

"You wouldn't…";

The Saiyan glanced at him with stoicism.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Trunks became furious and charged his alternate self. 

"You bastard! You wouldn't even exist without Earth!"

"Why else would I be here?"

Trunks' hair flared yellow. His foe glared at him and dodged a blow.

"Damned fool. How many humans have you revealed that form to?"

His opponent flared his ki and transformed as well, counter-striking Trunks with a blow that sent him flying into the forest, causing miles of trees to be shredded. 

"Sorry, Lapis. I know remember how much you like the woods." 

Lapis took a step back as his opponent began walking towards him.

"Stay back…"

"This form was the last thing I showed you. Do you remember? I told you I wasn't human."

Lapis charged a blast in his hands.

"You didn't explain anything to me! My feelings never mattered to you at all!"

"Strike me, then. If you hate me so much." 

Lapis' eyes burned with tears. The light charging in his hands faltered. He felt frozen into place as his enemy reached a hand towards his face. Before the hand could reach him, it moved to to catch a blow that future Trunks had tried to throw to his face.

“Should’ve stayed down. _”_

With a stoic face, alt. Trunks headbutted him, but even though future Trunks staggered, he blew a blast between them big enough to throw them away from each other. As they gathered their footing they glared at each other with malice. 

Alternate Trunks unclipped his cape and let it fall to the ground. It landed like a ton of bricks.

“For the last time: you’re in my way.” 

Future Trunks spat blood onto the ground and gritted his teeth.

“Lapis won’t hit you, but I will!” 

 

Lapis yelled in exasperation, “Stop making decisions for me you jackasses!”

 

Future Trunks ignored him and charged towards his twin. While they threw kicks and punches towards each other, Lapis heard static come into his ear.

"Lapis, what's happening? Do you need our help?"

"No don't come near here!" Lapis replied, knowing they'd only get caught in the crossfire.

 

The second after he said that, Lapis felt a shockwave tremor through the Earth. He looked and saw the two blasting each other with galick guns. 

“No!” 

Lapis charged a blast and sent it straight towards the center of theirs, causing an explosion that threw them onto the ground. 

 

Alternate Trunks quickly regained his footing and flashed over to grip Trunks’ neck with a single hand.

“Enough games.”

 

Lapis ran towards them. 

"Trunks, stop it!"

Lapis grabbed his shoulder. Trunks looked down at Lapis, and reached a hand down towards his face. He grabbed the earpiece from Lapis' ear and crushed it.

Future Trunks was feel to the floor, gasping for breath. 

Trunks sighed in relief.

“Now that your earpieces are destroyed, we can talk unsupervised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only half of the chapter, but I wanted to answer your pleads and give a short update.


End file.
